


Jacksepticeye/Markiplier/Thomas Sanders One-Shots (Requests OPEN)

by ParaKeat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaKeat/pseuds/ParaKeat
Summary: Just some random stories I'll make for Mark, Jack and Thomas and all their egos and sides(WARNING: Very slow updates, will probably only ever be updated when I am very bored and/or inspire to do a one-shot)





	1. Request Rules

Okay so before I start posting some of the shots I've already written, I believe some ground rules are requires. Please follow them

 

  1. No Lemons/Smuts. If you ask for them, They will be denied and/or ignored, as I am not comfortable writing them

  2. You can request xReaders, romantic pairings and platonic pairings. Poly couples are also welcome
  3. Please keep your prompt brief
  4. Crossovers are also accepted, as long as it’s either crossing over any of these three fandoms or crossing one of these with a fandom I have a fair amount of knowledge on



 

I think those are it for now. If I think of any other rules I'll add them on

 


	2. Dark- The Found Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google finds some interesting files in his database, and confronts Dark about it

Google knocked on Darks office door, requesting entrance.

  
"Come in" the low, echoing voice said from the room. Google opened the door. Darks office was still black as ever; only a desk and chair sat at the wall, where Dark sat, writing on a piece of paper.

  
"How may I help you, Google?" Dark questioned, not turning his attention away from his work. Google was not disturbed by this, he had grown used to Darks strange way of knowing everything.

  
"Well, you know how I have each egos memories saved in my files, right?" the robot began to explain. Dark simply nodded, barely listening to Google. Still, the latter continued to speak. "I was going through the files, making sure there weren't any viruses or unwanted things in our memories, and I found some...... interesting files in your folder"

  
Dark stopped for a moment, sighing. Why did any of this matter to him? The robot could have just deleted the files if they weren't important... unless-  
"Who are Damien and Celine?" Google asked.

  
Dark froze completely. They still existed.... Dark thought they would have disappeared from this world once he was created. Then again, he should have figured they wouldn't be truly gone; without them, Dark would not exist.

  
"Those files... do not concern you. They aren't important" Dark lied, keeping his voice calm. Google smirked: he knew Dark was lying. He just needed a push to tell the truth.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I just deleted those files-"

  
"NO!" Dark yelled, his voice echoing. Google jumped slightly in surprise, but was nonetheless satisfied with the result. Dark let out a deep sigh, accepting defeat.

"Play playlist 'Who Killed Markiplier' on YouTube" Dark said wearily. He watched as Googles eyes went into scan mode. It wouldn't take long; Google could speed watch videos and get every single detail.

  
Once Googled finished, he stared sadly at Dark, frowning.

  
"I... didn't realise, Dark... I'm sorry" whispered google. Dark shook his head in response.

  
"It's in the past, it can't be helped..." the two were silent for a while, before Dark spoke again. "No one can know about this, okay? Especially Will"

  
Google raised his eyebrows in surprise.

  
"He does not remember?"

  
"No, and I intend for it to stay that way..."

  
Google was confused. Why would Dark not want Will to remember all of his friends?

  
Then in hit Google; why Will killed people without hesitation, why he always seemed crazy; he was crazy. He lost those memories along with his sanity, and bringing back those memories, and the horror he went through...... he wouldn't be able to handle it.

  
"I.... I see" Google finally said. "This will stay between us"

  
Dark gave the robot a very small, almost unnoticeable, smile.

  
"Thank you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay this one and the next one are short and kinda bad, since I wrote them when I was just starting to try and improve my writing (And failing). Don't worry though, they will start getting better!


	3. Antisepticeye- Anti's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Who Killed Markiplier Universe; You have been freed from the mirror by a strange being who offers you a deal

You felt your body collide with the hard, cold ground. You knew before you even opened your eyes that you were free. Inside the void, it was completely silent, completely dark, completely empty. But now, you could hear the sound of wind blowing, and birds chirping outside. You could also feel the presence of another person; the person who let you out, perhaps?

You looked up, and almost jumped at the sight of the man. His skin was almost white. His hair was bright green, almost glowing. His eyes were pitch black, with green pupils. His body..... glitched? Like one moment it was normal, and the next it was in pieces.

"Hello, y/n" He said. His voice was high and cold, and sounded far too cheerful.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" You asked, trying to keep your voice calm. You finally stood up, so you stood face to face with the man (if you could even call him human, let alone a man). You were around the same height as him, if not shorter. He chuckled and shook his hand.

"How I know your name doesn't matter, but you can call me Anti" He explained. Anti? You thought. Weird name.

"Okay... Anti, how did you know I was in the mirror? How'd you get me out?"

"I have my ways.... But enough about me, I need your help with something" Anti explained.

"Help with what?" You asked, curiously. Why would he need your help above anyone else? You didn't even know him.

"Well, you want to see your friend... Damien, right?" Asked Anti, and your heart seemed to stop. Damien..... was he really still alive? How long had you really been in that void? How did Anti know him?

Anti looked at your face, and knew what your answer was.

"Well, the thing that him and the seer became is something I very much.... dislike" Anti explained, hate seeming to burn in his eyes. "But, I'm sure seeing you would distract him, and I can end him-"

"How does killing him help me see Damien again?" You asked, finding your voice again. If he wanted to hurt Damien, or worse, you would not let him.

"Like I said before, I have my ways. Don't worry, I won't kill him" Anti reassured you. You weren't really sure if you could trust him, but you let him continue. "If you help me destroy that thing, I will make sure you see the dear mayor again" Anti held his hand out to you. "Do we have a deal, y/n?"

You hesitated. This all seemed to good to be true, but the thought of even having a chance to see Damien again, possibly bring him back was tempting...

You shook Anti's hand, and his eyes widened gleefully.

"Deal"


	4. Sanders Sides- Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman still feels guilty for the way he treated Virgil

_"Oookay, I can't stand that guy"_

_"Still don't like you.."_

_"To offer his mopey dopey input? I don't like him"_

_"Look, it's just... You're never really fun..."_

Those words rang in Romans ears like a siren as he lay wide awake in his bed. _His_ words. He couldn't take them back, as much as he wanted to. Sure, the prince had made up with Virgil, but it didn't make what he'd said any better. Roman knew that, and now he hated that he'd let himself hurt Virgil, not even thinking of the consequences he could face.

He sighed heavily, sitting up on his bed and removing the blankets. If he wasn't going to get any sleep, he may as well get find something to eat. That might distract him. Silently, Roman snuck his way out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He eased up once he'd made it to the bottom, believing the coast was clear. That is until he saw a figure standing at the open fridge, a glass of milk in his hand.

"Virgil?" Roman questioned, moving slowly towards the anxious side. Virgil jumped, not having seen or heard Roman come down. However, he quickly relaxed once he saw it was only the creative side. He gave a small sigh.

"Hey Roman, I was just getting a drink" Virgil murmured, moving aside so Roman could search through the cabinets. Roman nodded, finding himself a snack bar and closing the cabinet. The two stood there awkwardly, consuming their late night snacks.

"So... how are you doing?" Roman asked, attempting poorly to ease the tension.

"Uhhh, I've been fine since I last saw you.... a few hours ago..." The awkwardness only grew between the two. Roman quickly swallowed the rest of the bar, simply wanting to end the conversation before he said something he'd regret.

"Okay then, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow my compadre, good night!" Roman began rushing for the stairs. However, he only made it a few feet before he felt his arm being pulled back. He stopped in his tracks, holding back a groan.

"Okay Princey, what's the matter?" Virgil turned Roman to face him, a genuinely concerned look on his face. Roman was surprised to say the least. He'd seen Virgil show concern towards Patton and even Logan, but _never_ him. Still he wouldn't give in. He didn't deserve it.

"N-nothings wrong Virgil, I'm completely fine" Roman lied, avoiding Virgil's piercing gaze. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Roman, I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you, so you might as well just spit it out" Virgil's voice grew more stern. Still, Roman resisted him.

"I told you, I'm fine" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"No you're not-"

"I said I'm fine _Anxiety_!"

The words escaped Romans mouth before he could think, and his breathing hitched. Virgil was taken aback, and released his grip on Romans arm, staring at the prince shocked. He hadn't called Virgil by his personality trait since he revealed his name. Guilt instantly began swarming through Roman. He'd messed up. Just like he always messes up. And he'd only continue to mess up. Who would he hurt next?

Tears spilled out of Romans eyes as he collapsed to the ground, shaking. He continued to apologize through his sobs, though he doubted it would help make up for everything he'd done. However, he felt a pair of arms wrap around and envelope him in their warmth. Roman looked up, and saw Virgil holding him close, rubbing his back fondly and softly shushing him. Slowly, he hugged back, allowing himself to cry into the emo's shoulder.

Once Roman calmed down and the two finally parted, they sat on the couch together.

"Now, do you wanna talk, or you not ready yet?" Virgil asked quietly, staring at the fanciful side patiently. Roman nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's just... before we fully accepted you, I had treated you like the worlds biggest villain" Roman began, keeping his voice steady as he looked sorrowfully into Virgil's eyes. "I insulted you, teased you and called you names. Yet, you seem completely happy to forgive me for all of that. I just don't understand _why_. I don't deserve to be forgiven after all the things I did and said to you, and I'll probably end up continuing to do it without really noticing"

Roman still avoided Virgil's gaze, worrying that looking at him would bring him back to tears. Virgil places his hand on Romans shoulder.

"Roman..." Virgil started quietly, moving Romans head to face him. "Those were just words. Sure I may have been annoyed or offended by them, but I know you want to try and fix things, and that you regret what you said. I forgive you for all of it"

Virgil then gave a small smirk.

"And, to be fair, I wasn't much better when it came to you, so I guess we're even, Romano"

Roman couldn't help but let out a small laugh, and Virgil smiled seeing Roman cheer up. The two sat in silence for a while, both content. Finally, Roman silently spoke up.

"Virge?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for giving me a second chance"


	5. Eric Dericson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of Eric's brothers

Eric's entire body was filled with pain. He slowly opened his eyes, confused about where he was. Once his eyes had focused and he took in his surroundings he screamed. There was blood, so much blood. And the bodies... _his brothers bodies._

"M-Meric? Leric?...." He began calling out the names of all fifteen of his brothers, in hopes that one of them would respond. But no one made a noise or moved. He tried to crawl over to the nearest body, only to be met with almost unbearable pain coursing through his legs. His heart pounding, he slowly looked down towards the lower half of his body and almost threw up. His legs had been crushed, stabbed, slit, broken... they didn't even look like legs anymore.

He began calling for his brothers again, his voice getting louder and louder until he was screaming their names in between sobs. Still, no one made a single movement. He reached out for the hand of one of his brothers, and managed to grasp it. It was cold and stiff.

That's when Eric realised he was completely alone. His brothers were all dead, and he'd probably die there too. Finding his mothers handkerchief in his shirt pocket and holding it close, and still clutching his brothers dead hand, he began to cry. He cried until his tears were dry, and even after that he still sobbed, letting his voice go hoarse.

It would be hours before police found the bus, thrown on its side at the bottom of a cliff in the middle of nowhere, completely destroyed. They would find all but one of the sixteen occupants dead, the sole survivor refusing to let go of his brothers hand, before being forcefully yanked away and placed in an ambulance.

Hours later he would lay in a hospital bed, his legs amputated below his knees, and his father would stare down at him, his face contorted with anger. How could _he_ be the only one to survive?. It could have been any of them, and it was his most disappointing son. They all were prepared and ready to take over the family business. All of them except Eric. Now he was Derek's only chance at keeping the company alive. So he'd make sure Eric made a full recovery, give him the best prosthetic s money could buy, and set him straight to work, not even giving Eric any time to grieve over the loss of his family.

Eric would spend years studying and learning about a career path he didn't even want to pursue. But he had to make his dad proud. He wasn't going to be the disappointment anymore. Besides, it's not like he had anyone to live up to anymore.

 


	6. Sanders Sides- Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (KIND OF MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT)
> 
> Something isn't right with Thomas

Something didn’t feel right. Thomas wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt wrong, like something was fading.

Beginning to grow worried, he summoned Patton, Virgil, Roman and Logan. He quickly realized what the problem was.

“G-guys?” Patton choked out. He was staring at his shaking hand, watching it turn to dust before his eyes. Everyone just stared, shocked and unable to comprehend what was happening. _Patton was disappearing before their very eyes._

Virgil attempted to reach out and grab him, but all he had in his grasp was a pile of dust. He leaped back, taken aback completely. Patton was gone. The goofball, the father, the friend. Gone. Before anyone could even question what just happen, Roman let out a strangled cry.

“Roman, no!” Logan leaped across the room and caught the fading man in his arms. The creative side stared up at Logan with fear and sadness, breathing heavily.

“L-Logan, I-” Whatever Roman tried to say was not finished as he too turned to dust in Logan’s arms.

 

 _This can’t be happening_ Logan thought, staring at the dust in his hands. _They’re fine, they’re both okay. This is just some joke!_ He started pacing the room, ignoring Thomas’ watchful eyes and Virgil, who was sitting at the stairs, hoodie over his head, rocking back and forth, dust covering his hands. There had to be a logical explanation as to why they disappeared, and where they were now.

Logan could only pin it down to one thing; Deceit. He could make Thomas lie to himself, make him think things that aren’t true. Perhaps he made them all think Patton and Roman had turned to dust.

“Deceit!” Logan called, causing both Thomas and Virgil to jump in surprise. The snake face man rose from the ground, only to be quickly pinned to the wall be Logan.

“What did you do to them?” Logan asked quietly and menacingly. Deceit simply smirked at the logical side.

“Well, I _obviously_ know what you’re talking about” Deceit claimed, casually pushing Logan away from him. Logan’s breathing grew heavier, as the anger inside him bubbled.

“You know very well what I’m talking about! You made Patton and R-Roman turn to dust!” He yelled, beginning to choke on his words. Thomas and Virgil knew better than to interrupt or try to calm Logan, so they just had to sit and watch.

“Yes, because I obviously have that power” Deceit lied again. He suddenly looked down at his hand, watching small particles float away from it as he begun to disappear. “And I’m definitely not joining them…”

“NO!” Logan shouted, grabbing Deceit by his shirt collar. “TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!, DON’T JUST RUN AWAY!”

Deceit only chuckled as the last of his body turned to dust. Logan fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself and sobbing.

“They’re okay, they’re okay, _he’s_ okay he’s okay” Logan continued to cry out silently as he sunk down into his room. Virgil stared sadly down at Logan before moving his attention to Thomas. He’d been completely silent this entire time, and there was something about him that seemed off.

“ **Thomas?** ” Virgil’s voice had become distorted now, as he stared at his host worryingly. Thomas simply stared back with a blank face. “ **How… How are you feeling?** ”

The answer Thomas gave confirmed what Virgil had hoped was not true.

“I… I don’t feel anything except fear…”

Patton was gone. Roman was gone. Thoma’s emotion was gone. His passion was gone. His capability to lie was gone. His logical thinking had ducked out.

All he was now was fear.


End file.
